Magic Council/Fiore
'"Fiore" '''refers to the Magic Council's role in the role play aspect of Fiore. Magic Council ''"Even if something is white, once a Council member says it's black, then it becomes black" The Magic council acts as the government of Fiore. Their judgement is absolute and their laws are to always be respected. Being basically the government of the Magic world, the Council has an array of armed forces at its disposal, which it uses to maintain peace and make sure that none breaks the established laws. The Council rules all of the legal Guilds scattered throughout Earth Land, overseeing them and keeping them in check and they are responsible for the events caused by Wizards, also possessing the right to punish Wizards who break the law and to confiscate Magical artifacts which could potentially cause large-scale damage. The Council has the right to apprehend Wizards charged with crimes anytime, with their messengers being highly respected. However, despite this, the Council is known for sometimes displaying its power as a mere formality, finding scapegoat Mages and trying them of recent, calamitous happenings just to subsequently release them without any punishment Military Rune Knights A subdivision within the Council, acting as a personal constable of sort, Rune Knights are the Council's army. Their job is to enforce the Council's ideals of justice and to investigate crimes related to the Magic world. They are known to possess several garrisons scattered throughout Fiore, with their numbers being consistent, and have battleships at their disposal for sea transportation. They are divided into squads, with some of them performing particular duties, and most of them being led by a raked officer. RK-1 RK-1 represents the lowest class warriors of the rune knights basically conatining foot solidiers that make up almost 70% of the Military.The soldiers are clad in a garish uniform, highly reminiscent of those worn by real prests: they don a long, high-collared, sleeveless dark robe over a light shirt with wide sleeves ending below the elbows, where they are circled by thin bands; the robe is covered on the front by a light cloth, bearing the dark, ankh-like symbol of the Council, held still by a light belt circling the waist. Around the soldiers' neck is a long, light cape bearing the Council's insignia on the back, held closed below the neck by a rhomboidal clasp adorned by a gem, and on their head sits a light headgear, with a decorated lower part, reminiscent of a mitre, but with three tops, a central one and two more at its sides. They also wear simple boots with the front parts covered in vertical stripes. Each Rune Knight comes equipped with a long metal staff, ending in a sphere, seemingly a globe made of crystal, topped by a small cross. RK-2 RK-2 are he second lowest class rank of Rune Knight containing mainly squad captains and ranked soldiers that make up rougly 15% of the military. They wear a more formal, less garish attire, which loses most of the religious look distinguishing soldiers: they don an elegant dark jacket, with light edges and two buttoned bands on each cuff, over a lighter shirt with the Council's dark symbol on it, loose, light suit pants held up by a massive belt, light gloves and distinctive, light shoes, bearing a snake skin-like pattern. The only similarity between soldiers' outfit and the one exclusive to division commanders appears to be the cape, which in the latters' case, however, also covers the shoulders, and sports a larger clasp closing it. RK-3 to RK-5 RK-3 through RK-5 classes of the Rune Knight are guild like groups of highly classed soldiers trained for missions directly held from the magic council that make up less then 10% of the Military.. These are groups of exceptional warriors used for missions events that the main army can't handle such as in the event of a powerfull Dark Guild that has stepped out of line. RK-6 RK-6 class are a secret organization and the small group of soldiers that make up less then 5% of the Military. RK-6 class soldiers are a group of agents used only for the most difficult missions and are far beyond the level of any other class of Rune Knight succeded only by the Magic Council. These Knights dress in casual attire as they are confidential agents sword to secrecy and possesss a vast knowledge of Magic and Techniques. They are a last resort unit used for only the most dangerous enemies of Fiore and some agents are even Council members in the making.